


我愿这份感情从不刺骨

by TarthurK1997



Category: RPS-亀山亀/kpk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: 只是白驹过隙光阴不再，没必要陈年旧事拉出来一提再提。他却不知道怎么珍惜当下，该是喜悦还是悲哀，兼或有之，最后便只是平淡。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 2





	我愿这份感情从不刺骨

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2018/6/18
> 
> 照例清水无差，k视角。深夜小短文勉强算是有感而发，看上去未完其实已经没了。伪现实向，略丧。

_ 

阖上双眼的那一刻他觉得有些累了，不为什么，只因为工作繁忙。他清楚忙的坏处好处，却只是顺水推舟随波逐流不去改变这种状态，一来这也是他心中所愿，二来是觉得未尝不可。索性躺倒在沙发上，柔软的垫子带着温和的触感，险些就要沉沉睡去，却不知何时起耳边窸窸窣窣一阵，睁眼时刚好映进他侧脸，光线昏黄，勾勒出那人笑颜。 

“回来啦。” 

“是啊。” 

他迷迷瞪瞪地坐起，不知不觉已经睡了小半个钟头。山下还是不请自来，有礼貌地没有打搅他，只是不停地往桌上摆一些模样有趣的伴手礼。伸个懒腰,摇摇晃晃地去了厨房，他左手下意识地开冰箱门，右手就被轻轻握住。这么累就去睡，我一会儿就走。对方如此说。 

不啊，我并不累。龟梨心里想着，只是困了。却没说出口。难得听话地点了点头，下一秒就被拉进怀抱里，阳光般温暖，一触即离，山下拍了拍他后背，目送他进浴室换洗。 

等他洗好开门，那人已经不见踪影。只剩下桌上盒子堆摞成小山，空气中带着还未消散的他人气味，很快被水汽融成一片。 

\- 

他们又见面。踩着五月末的歌，踏上六月的长征，他忙得很，他也不轻松，原本见面都应成奢望，不知为何却越来越多。他就是喜欢邀他饭局，喜欢看那人应约，喜欢看他吃得心满意足小声嘟囔下次还来。若不是世事不许，有那么一瞬间他甚至想和他天天见面，不用太久，吃个便饭的时间足矣。不过想想就笑，知道这只是随口胡诌。他们已经不是国中生，连吃饭的时间都不许有，更别提见面。 

这次见面，照样是吃饭。好像失去食物，两人也失去谈天说地的根本，其实并非如此，食物只是借口。他们表面上端庄得体,桌下小腿却挨在一起，谈不上暧昧，只是因对方的体温而忍不住喟叹，这份莫名其妙的亲昵熟悉，无论是否是迫不得已，都已是最好安排。他没想过兜兜转转十来年，身边留下的是这个人。他知道他也肯定没想过，现在会闲得陪他一周吃两次饭的人会是自己。可是命运就是这样。过于任性，过于不羁，像极了当时笃定一生不再搭理对方的两人，却温柔地不像耳光，只叫人清醒又沉迷。 

并不总是一帆风顺，好几年都不跟对方说一句话的时候也有，虽然稍嫌夸张，不过也的的确确是事实。腻歪在一起还是刚成年那会儿的日子。那时候意气风发大红大紫，两人却没顾虑太多，只想和对方约个火锅，然而到底还是错过了，无论是火锅还是别的，最终都消磨在时光里。十二年过去要说不变也是不可能，逐渐地长成今天这幅样子，他只能说面前人只是似曾相识，带着一点点当年的影子，却总有让人看不清的地方。 

到头来，最熟悉对方的人居然是自己，这个发现出人意料，又在情理之中。现在的关系说朋友又不像朋友，说和当年一样也不尽然，称兄道弟总觉得别扭，过于君子交情则显得客套，明明什么都可以聊得来却仍觉得心里有道坎，见不到那人时又想得厉害。于是只能吃饭。再忙也腾出一周两天时间，个把钟头拿去浪费，权当是放松调味剂。 

毕竟他们也曾亲密无间。 

只是白驹过隙光阴不再，没必要陈年旧事拉出来一提再提。他却不知道怎么珍惜当下，该是喜悦还是悲哀，兼或有之，最后便只是平淡。 

\- 

「在做什么？」 

「没做什么。你呢」 

「和你一样。」 

屏幕一黑，手机自动关机。他一愣，猛地从床上坐起去找充电线，等匆匆忙忙地再次进入对话框，对方的最后一条消息已经变成了「早睡、晚安」。回复了同样的话，嘴角没忍住向上扬了扬，很快又撇下来。 

上周偶然间翻到他的粉丝日记，一如既往的可爱语气，却好像按捺不住约饭的激动似的。不知为何总觉得最近很快就要见面了。不是私下的，而是在大众面前公开地见面，虽然这只是某种不甚清晰的直觉。 

但就连这种妄想居然也能让心脏期待起来了。 

他不善于逃避，有些问题必须得面对，只是思前想后，这么复杂的东西他实在理不清。不能说是爱。上了年纪、背了太多台本，对于你爱我我爱你这样的戏码似乎已不感兴趣。但就像对方说的那样「关系太好了吧」一样，如果不能简化为之「爱」，那又该如何形容呢？ 

沾床就睡，一睁眼又是新一天。每天都过得忙碌匆匆，本该无暇去考虑这些东西。是啊，维持现状不好吗，如果一直这样下去也不错吧。然而人总是会害怕当某一天这种关系也疏远了的时候，虽然如果真的如此，那时也不会在乎，只是那时的自己与现在的自己、已经不能算作一个人，过去已死，未来永存，人总是会变，却都害怕失去。剧本陈沉甸甸，他却看不下去。突然想给对方打个电话，又想起已说过晚安，如此这般略显唐突，因此作罢。 

他却又在梦里来袭，变幻莫测，终了定格成少年时的模样。十指相扣的岁月已经走了，远了，消失了，他的掌心变成怀抱，从背后伸来，下巴抵住背脊，硌得人发痒。 

那些梦，那些岁月，如今去了哪里，他不知道。他只知道现在一切都好，一切都在慢慢好起来。 

若真如此该多好。

Fin.


End file.
